pvethfandomcom-20200214-history
Einar Skuldsen
Overview Full biography can be found here Appearance Hair: White Skin: Extremely pale Eyes: White-Pink Height: 6’4” Weight: 190lbs Body Type: Slim Athletic Noticeable features: Most noticeable thing about Einar is probably that he’s albino but also he has few scars that lace his body. The more noticeable one is the ones on his face. A large one on the left side, reaching from the temple, down to the corner of his lip. Personality Einar is often considered eccentric and just generally strange. Speaking without contractions and with a naturally loud, almost dramatic-like, tone of voice. Often a passionate and driven individual when it comes to his own aspirations, who isn't particularly concerned about what people think of him or the way he does things. In fact, it seems he lacks any guilt or empathy. For anything or anyone. Nevertheless, he is well known to have a temper, which will on occasion make him irrational and react without thinking of consequences, despite normally thinking things through logically. Abilities Favoured Weapon: If we mean actual weapons, longsword. Hand-crossbow Weapon Skill: Experienced with the sword; somewhat with hand-crossbow Magic: At one point, Einar was a very powerful mage, mastered in Chlorokinesis, Biokinesis, and even fairly adept in Telekinesis. It was said he may have even at one point had some Restoration abilities. However, now he is quite the powerful Mage Breaker. The radius of his anti-magic field seems to reach rather far. A radius that reaches up to thirty feet. However, it has different increments. At 30ft, there is only a 25% chance of failure of magic. At 20ft, there is a 50% chance of failure of magic. And within 10ft, there is a 100% chance magic will not work. Other Information: Einar’s five senses are all enhanced through alchemy. Therefore, he is able to see about ten feet further than most humans would in the dark, hear whispers, or smell and taste things that most may not. His sense of touch is even enhanced, which means he feels pain and temperatures at a higher rate than others. Although there are a lot of advantages to his heightened senses, at times, it can also be overwhelming. He is also an extremely talented Physician and Alchemist. As aforementioned, it is how he got his heightened senses, along with the help of his former magic abilities of Chlorokinesis and Biokinesis. He can very well help and heal people but what would be the fun in that? Instead, he took a strong interest in epidemiology and uses that as his most favoured weapon. Einar is also a very good singer, strangely enough. It is something he enjoys to do in certain situations. History There is very little actually known about Einar. He appears to be mid-thirties but he seems to have at least a lifetime or two of knowledge. What is known about Einar is that he has been the Lord Inquisitor for quite some time now. One of the few people known to have very little issue with Vahn DeAlmieda’s way of leading. If anything, it’s been said Einar may have more of a cruel streak than the former king. Einar’s actual background is that of what would have been a normal child. Or seemingly so. Despite what most may think of him now, he actually had a loving family. Two parents and a younger brother. His family the presiding house over Luton. Still, he was an odd child. He always seemed to lack empathy, even at a very young age. Someone upset him? Well, it was straight to violence or at least making a fool of a person. The older he got, the more befouled his revenge became. At some point, people even went missing but alas, nothing could be proven against Einar. An extremely intelligent individual, he was able to cover his tracks well. At some point in time, Einar had disappeared from Luton. Most of the town were subtly relieved. Things went back to normal. Einar had gone off on his own. At the time there was some strange order he joined. One that is supposedly long gone now. The Eidolon. An order that was all about knowledge, power, and chaos. Everything Einar stood for. Here is where he learned a good majority of what he knows now. Disease, illness, even doctoring. Here he even learned to control his magic abilities. In order to prove his loyalty in Eidolon, it was often one would have to drop their former life. In order to do this, especially as a High Pvethian, Einar’s only way to do this was to rid of his family. No one truly knew what happened to House Crowin but in reality, their eldest son had disposed of them. It was a gruelling sight of mutilated bodies left within the house. A strange rune even carved into his father’s head, for added effect, to which most had no idea was the symbol of the Eidolon. There were rumours Einar had done it but again, who could prove it? At that point, he had been gone for years. Still, the order didn’t last. A plague had hit and wiped out the majority of the people within. As a High Pvethian, Einar was spared but those who were not, either succumbed to the plague or scattered to avoid it. He didn’t have the knowledge at the time to reverse its effect so to his dismay, he was once again, on his own. That was until one weird twist of fate, he had met Vahn DeAlmieda. The man knew well of Einar, despite Einar’s best efforts to remain hidden. It impressed Einar, really. Not many had the resources to track him down as such and it was and still is very hard to impress him even a little bit. After their initial meeting, he agreed to become the Lord Inquisitor of the Inquisition. The position needed to be filled by someone willing to enforce with little to no moral issue and Einar was certainly the man for it. It was even said some of the plague breakouts throughout the years were Einar’s doing at the command of Vahn. Though, that’s only rumour right? What kind of king would do that. Years passed by and he was soon forgotten as he outlived those from Luton from his previous life, once again becoming a ghost. With his abilities as a mage and his heightened senses, he was quite the Lord Inquisitor. Something to be feared. If he didn’t send out one of his Inquisitors for a job, some would fear the approach of the Lord Inquisitor. He was not forgiving. However, with the rise of magic in the world and powerful mages becoming increasingly difficult to deal with, Einar broke his attunement with magic. Becoming a powerful Mage Breaker in order to deal with the increase of mages. Upon Vahn’s death, Einar remained in the position of Lord Inquisitor. Though it is questioned if he will remain loyal as some speculated even back then, that there was always a chance Einar could turn on the king and it was said the new king was much more lenient than the previous apparent tyrant.